


Victor

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sherlock needing some, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 27 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor

"I need some. Get me some."

Sherlock paced frantically from one end of the room to the other, clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to calm himself down. Victor closed the door behind him as he entered and crossed the room to stand in front of Sherlock, stopping his advance.

"Sherlock." he said quietly, placing his flattened palm on the man's chest and holding him still. "Your brother is visiting tomorrow, remember?"

Sherlock shrugged off Victor's touch and spun himself round, marching to the window and staring out at the campus grounds.

"My _brother_ , Victor," he began, his voice bitter, "has no business interfering in _my_ business."

He turned back around and walked back to Victor, his eyes boring into the dark eyes of his friend.

"Get me some... Please. I'm going crazy here."

Victor smiled and nodded. He knew how much Sherlock struggled with the noise of everyday life. The endless droning of inferior minds driving him almost completely out of his own.

"Fine. Fine." he reassured, placing a calming hand on Sherlock's arm and grabbing his attention from wherever it had wandered off to this time. "Give me an hour or so, OK?"

Sherlock let out a long sigh and flung himself down onto the sofa.

"Fine."


End file.
